Im fernen Land Ägypten
by Mariksan
Summary: meine erste FF hier .


Titel: Im fernen Land Ägypten  
  
Teil: 1  
  
Autor: -Marik-  
  
Email: Mariksamaweb.de  
  
Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga): Yugioh!  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Warnung: lemon/lime/rape/darkfic/death/ sm-bd  
  
Kommentar: Der erste Teil meiner langen Story   
  
Pairing: BakurxMarik/SethxJono/YamixMarik/MarikuxBakuraxMarik usw  
  
Die Figuren in dieser FanFic sin nicht von mir und ich will kein Geld mit ihnen machen .  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Der Priestertempel   
  
Es war Abend in einem fernen Land namens Ägypten. Die kühle Luft erfrischte nach einem heißen   
  
Sommertag und die Grillen zirpten in der Abenddämmerung.   
  
Yami, der zukünftige Pharao und Prinz des Landes stand in seinem Palast und schaute schweigend in   
  
die Weiten der Wüste hinaus. Dies tat er wirklich gerne. Fast jeden Abend stand er da und horchte in   
  
die Stille hinein, die nur von Tiergeräuschen durchbrochen wurde.  
  
Als der volle Mond hoch am Himmel stand und die Sterne schon leuchteten, fasste jemand dem   
  
Prinzen auf die Schulter und sagte:  
  
„Du erkältest dich noch.. Zieh dir wenigstens einen Umhang an." Die Stimme gehörte Jono, dem   
  
besten Freund und Diener Yamis.   
  
Der blonde Junge gab seinem Prinzen einen Umhang, welchen er über den Arm hängen hatte.   
  
„Danke, Jono... Du hast recht. Es ist doch etwas kalt, so wie ich rumlaufe..", sagte Yami und nahm   
  
dankend den Umhang entgegen.   
  
„Weißt du.. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Alles ruht so friedlich, aber..", sagte der Prinz mit gesenktem Blick   
  
zu seinem Freund. Dieser stellte sich neben Yami und schaute ebenfalls in die Wüste hinein. Da Yami   
  
nichts sagte, fragte Jono nach.   
  
„Du meinst den Tempel, nicht wahr?" Der Angesprochene nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl,   
  
welcher in der Nähe stand, und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Betrübt sagte er:   
  
„Ich traue diesem Priester nicht mehr.. Er ist zwar alt und gebrechlich, aber seine Macht ist fast   
  
grenzenlos und mein Vater vertraut ihm immer noch.."  
  
„Ist das deine einzige Sorge, die vom Tempel ausgeht? Mach dir lieber Sorgen um des Priesters   
  
Nachfolger. Seth wird er genannt und jeder fürchtet sich vor ihm."  
  
„Seth? Tut mir Leid, aber von dem habe ich noch nichts gehört. Jono.. Ich.. Ich muss dir noch etwas   
  
sagen.." Mit traurigem Blick stand der Prinz vom Stuhl auf und stellte sich vor seinen Freund, der ihn   
  
ahnungslos betrachtete. Yami drehte sich jedoch wieder etwas weg und sagte leise:   
  
„Jono.. Du.. Du wirst in diesem Tempel.. Du wirst dort leben.. Ab Morgen... Und zwar für immer.."  
  
„WAAASS? Ähm.. Aber wieso, Yami?", fragte sein Freund geschockt.  
  
„Mein Vater... Ich sagte ja, er vertraut dem Priester im Tempel und jetzt wollte er ihm ein Geschenk   
  
machen. Aus Freundschaft halt.. Und dieses Geschenk sollst eben du sein.."  
  
„Das.. Das kann er doch nicht machen! Das kann er einfach nicht tun, wo doch schon Generationen   
  
vor mir der Pharaonenfamilie gedient hatte! Er kann mich doch nicht einfach zum Tempel geben! Ich   
  
bin treuer Diener dieses Palastes..." „..und mein Freund! Ich soll als Prinz keine Freunde haben, hat   
  
mir mein Vater gesagt. Deshalb gibt er dich weg. Ich hab versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, aber..  
  
Es tut mir Leid, Jono...!"  
  
„Wieso tut es DIR Leid? Yami, du hast keine Schuld daran! Aber wenn es der Pharao will, werde ich   
  
eben gehen... Was hab ich schon für eine andere Wahl..." Jono wischte sich über die Augen, aus   
  
denen eindeutig ein paar Tränen geflossen waren. Freundschaftlich umarmte der Prinz seinen Freund   
  
und sagte:   
  
„Ich werde Morgen früh mit zum Tempel gehen.. Mein Vater kann persönlich nicht, weil er im Moment   
  
krank ist.. Komm, gehen wir noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, ehe wir aufbrechen." Jono nickte und   
  
zusammen liefen sie durch den Palast zu ihren Schlafgemachen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, ein heißer Tag stand bevor, versammelte sich eine kleine Truppe am Fuße des   
  
Palastes. Die Gruppe war die, die zum Tempel gehen sollte und sie bestand aus dem zukünftigen   
  
Pharao Yami, seinem Freund Jono, der das Geschenk an den Priester werden sollte, sowie ein paar   
  
Soldaten und Dienern. Als sich Yami und Jono vom Pharao verabschiedet hatten, kam ein Mädchen   
  
angerannt, die keuchend vor den Beiden stehen blieb. Sie war Yamis und Jonos Freundin, Teana.   
  
„Prinz Yami! Jono!", japste sie. „Ich hab eben erfahren, dass ihr zum Tempel geht und Jono dort   
  
bleiben soll.. sagt, stimmt das?"   
  
Yami nickte betrübt. Neben ihm sagte der Soldatenhauptmann zu ihr: „Verschwinde, Mädchen! Du   
  
hältst hier alles auf. Geh wieder nach Hause und erledige deine Pflichten!"  
  
„Aber.. Ich will mich noch verabschieden, wenn sie schon gehen müssen! Ich bin Jonos und Yamis   
  
Freundin!"  
  
„Sei respektvoller gegenüber dem jungen Prinzen!", forderte der Hauptmann sie auf.  
  
„Ich will mitkommen! Wo doch Beide meine Freunde sind! Lasst mich mit!"  
  
„Bist du von Sinnen, Mädchen? So eine Reise ist nichts für kleine, zierliche Mädchen wie dich!"  
  
Er stieß Teana etwas zur Seite, welche traurig und empört zugleich war und setzte den Trupp in   
  
Bewegung, der darauf ohne weitere Zwischenfälle die Stadt passierte und sich durch die Wüste   
  
bewegte.  
  
Am Nachmittag waren sowohl Jono als auch der Rest der Gruppe sichtlich erschöpft, denn der Tag   
  
war wirklich heiß und auch ein Sandsturm setzte ein.   
  
„Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch, mein Prinz?", rief Jono seinem Freund und Gebieter, der auf einem   
  
Kamel neben ihm ritt, fragend zu.   
  
„Wir sind bald da! ... Hoffe ich zumindest!", kam es als Antwort zurück.  
  
Einer der Soldaten kam vom Ende des Trupps zum Prinzen geritten und rufend, sagte er zu seinem   
  
Herrn:   
  
„Prinz, ich glaube wir werden beobachtet! Dort hinten an den Felsen sah ich, wie sich jemand vor uns   
  
versteckte. Dieser Kerl ist uns auch schon seit einer Stunde auf den Fersen!"   
  
„Lasst ihn.. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun! Wir müssen jetzt erst mal durch diesen Sturm und dann   
  
den Tempel erreichen. Um den Kerl kümmern wir uns später!"  
  
„Aber Prinz.. Er sieht gefährlich aus!"  
  
„Jetzt hört mal her, Hauptmann! Wir sind eine bewaffnete Gruppe von fast 35 Personen! Wie soll da   
  
ein Einzelner uns etwas antun können?"  
  
Hätte Yami gewusst, wer dieser Jemand war und was er alles noch anstellen würde, hätte er ihn   
  
sicherlich verfolgen lassen.  
  
Die Gruppe, die am Ende ihrer Kräfte war, hatte Glück, denn der Sandsturm hörte kurz darauf wieder   
  
auf und der Tempel war in Sichtweite. Yami spürte wie der Blondhaarige neben ihm zu zittern begann   
  
und schluckte.   
  
„Jono... Alles wird gut werden!", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
‚Das hoffe ich auch..', dachte Jono und zitterte immer mehr.  
  
Als alle vor dem Tempel standen, sah der Prinz auch den jungen Mann, der ihnen gefolgt war....  
  
„MARIK! SCHLAF HIER NICHT EIN!"  
  
„Was..? Ähhh..! Jawohl, Meister!"  
  
Der genannte Junge schaute aus dem Fenster zu der Gruppe, die vor dem Tempel stand. Der Prinz   
  
war dabei.. Nur was machte denn der Prinz hier im Tempel?  
  
„Ähm.. verzeiht, Herr, aber da unten steht der Prinz vor dem Tempel.."   
  
Der Genannte drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen um und meinte fiesgrinsend:   
  
„Na und?"  
  
„Ich mein ja nur.. Soll ich ihn reinlassen, Meister?"  
  
„Ja.. Aber sag, dass mein Vater ihn noch nicht sehen will und er warten soll. Dann geh wieder an die   
  
Arbeit."  
  
Marik, einer der Diener des Tempels war ein gutaussehender blonder Junge, der von seinen Eltern in   
  
den Tempel verkauft wurde. Seit 5 Jahren lebte er schon hier und arbeitete für den jungen   
  
Hohenpriester des Tempels.   
  
Er verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem Herrn und lief dann hinunter zum Haupteingang des großen,   
  
heiligen Gebäudes. Der Junge öffnete das Tor und begrüßte den Prinz und sein Gefolge.  
  
„Der Hohenpriester lässt grüßen. Er ist jedoch noch nicht bereit euch zu sehen, Prinz! Bitte wartet   
  
noch!", sagte er und lies die Gruppe in der mit Statuen bestückten Eingangshalle stehen.   
  
Marik ging in den Garten des Tempels, welcher viele Palmen, Blumen und sogar einen Springbrunnen   
  
beherbergte. Der Junge musste allerlei Sachen im Tempel machen und jetzt war er daran, die Blumen   
  
zu beschneiden.   
  
Während er mit einem gewundenen Säbel einem Busch ein paar Äste ab schnitt, schlich sich jemand   
  
heimlich in den Garten. Dieser Jemand war der Verfolger des Prinzen. Langsam näherte er sich dem   
  
ahnungslosen Jungen und legte ihm die eine Hand fest auf den Mund, damit er nicht schreien konnte   
  
und mit der anderen Hand umschlang er den Körper von Marik, der sich dann nicht mehr rühren   
  
konnte und all seine Wehrungsversuche vergeblich waren.  
  
„Sei still, Junge, oder du bist einen Kopf kürzer!"  
  
„Das ist wirklich eine Unverschämtheit! Jetzt lässt mich dieser Priester auch noch warten!"  
  
„Beruhigt euch, mein Gebieter! Das will er doch nur..."  
  
Die Gruppe des Prinzen musste noch spät am Abend in der Eingangshalle warten und es lies sich auch   
  
keiner der im Tempellebenden blicken.   
  
Yami war sichtlich wütend auf den Priester des Tempels, denn er war schon rot vor Zorn. Jono   
  
versuchte ihn weiterhin zu beruhigen, doch auch er wurde nach einiger Zeit wütend.   
  
Jedoch lies der Priester des Tempels sie weiterhin warten und auch am nächsten Morgen sagten 2   
  
Diener, dass er immer noch nicht bereit sei, den jungen Prinzen zu empfangen.   
  
Yami bebte vor Zorn, sagte jedoch nichts.   
  
Plötzlich tauchte jemand aus einem Gang hinter dem Pharao auf und lief eilenden Schrittes auf die   
  
Truppe zu. Er hatte ein lilanes Gewand an und darunter trug er weiße Puderhosen. Die Krone auf   
  
seinem Kopf hatte die selbe Farbe wie sein Gewand und sein Umhang.   
  
Eine Schlange verzierte die Krone, unter der tiefbraune Haare hervorlugten, welche über seine   
  
eisblauen Augen hingen. Er sah auch nicht älter aus als 17 und stellte sich vor die Gruppe.  
  
„Oh! Prinz Yami! Willkommen im Tempel!", sagte er hämisch.  
  
„Seid ihr etwa der Priester? Ihr seht so jung aus...", fragte der Prinz misstrauisch.  
  
„Nein! Ich bin nicht der Priester! Ich bin der Nachfolger von ihm. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name   
  
ist Seth!"  
  
„Seth?"   
  
„Seth! Sagt, habt ihr nicht einen blonden Jungen gesehen? Er müsste euch reingelassen haben, aber   
  
ich kann ihn nirgends finden. Seit gestern Abend ist er spurlos verschwunden...   
  
Ach nein! Ich frage Euch nichts, Prinz.. Ich suche selbst nach ihm!"  
  
Seth lief weiter ohne eine Antwort des Prinzen abzuwarten.  
  
„Das war also Seth.. Macht auf mich keinen bösen Eindruck..", meinte Yami ernst.   
  
„Brr.. habt ihr seine eiskalten Augen gesehen? Da läufts einem echt kalt den Rücken runter! Und wenn   
  
man schon den Namen trägt, der gleich Tod bedeutet, kann man wohl nicht besonders nett sein!",   
  
meinte Jono verdrossen.  
  
„Jono, beurteile andere nie nach dem Aussehen!", warf sein Freund ein.  
  
„Dann hör dir doch seine Stimme an.. Der ist der hochnäsigste Schnösel, den ich je erlebt habe! Ich   
  
sag dir, der will nur böses!"  
  
„Jono! Ich glaube, es reicht jetzt mal!", sagte Atemu und in dem Moment verkündeten drei Sklaven   
  
des Priesters, dass er nun bereit sei, sie zu empfangen.  
  
„Nein! Lass mich! Bitte... Hör auf..!"   
  
Den Tränen nahe lag Marik auf einem Bett weiter entfernt von dem Tempel. Der, der den Prinzen   
  
gefolgt war, hatte ihn entführt und zwar in eine ausgestorbene Stadt, einige Kilometer vom Tempel   
  
weg.  
  
Der 15-jährige Junge wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den jungen Mann, welcher ihn gewaltsam aufs   
  
Bett drückte.   
  
„Mit was soll ich denn aufhören, Junge?", wurde er gefragt.   
  
Der junge Mann leckte Marik über den Hals und flüsterte:  
  
„Hast du Angst vor mir?"  
  
„Hör auf.. lass.."   
  
„Sag.. hast du Angst?"   
  
„Ja... Aber hör doch bitte auf!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Sag, bist du mir nicht dankbar, dass ich dich aus dem Tempel geholt habe?"  
  
Marik versuchte den Weißhaarigen von sich zu drücken, aber er war zu schwach dazu.  
  
„Lass mich gehen.. wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
„Ich bin Bakura, König der Diebe und Grabräuber und jetzt antworte du mir! Bist du nicht glücklich,   
  
aus dem Tempel zu sein?"  
  
„... Unter diesen Umständen nicht! Lass mich!"  
  
Bakura ignorierte die Bitte des Jungen und packte seine Handgelenke, die er dann fest aufs Bett   
  
drückte und küsste ihn am Hals.   
  
„Hör auf..."   
  
„Womit soll ich denn aufhören? Sprich dich ruhig aus..."   
  
Marik wollte nichts sagen und schwieg deshalb. Er versuchte sich auch nicht mehr zu wehren, denn er   
  
konnte gegen den um einiges älteren und kräftigeren Mann doch nichts ausrichten.   
  
Dieser kniete über den schwächeren Jungen und richtete sich auf. Er nahm ein Seil von seinem Gürtel   
  
und fesselte damit dessen Hände an einen der Bettpfosten hinter Marik, so dass sie über Mariks Kopf   
  
waren.   
  
Als Bakura sein Messer zog, leckte er sich die Lippen und Marik flehte:   
  
„Was willst du? Hör doch auf...!"  
  
Ihn ignorierend schnitt der Entführer Mariks Gewand an seinem Oberkörper auf und betrachtete den   
  
noch jungen Körper. Dann strich er über seine Brust und lächelte.  
  
„Bitte.. nicht...!", jammerte der Blonde und Bakura beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
  
„Was willst du nicht? Jetzt sprich dich doch aus!"  
  
„Ich...."  
  
„Ja... und weiter?"  
  
„Lass mich los!" forderte Marik. "Ich werde mich dir bestimmt nicht hingeben."  
  
„Du nicht... aber du kannst auch nichts dagegen tun, mein Kleiner...."  
  
Marik schluckte, da hatte Bakura jetzt auch recht. Er konnte sich schließlich nicht wehren und seine   
  
Hände waren auch noch gefesselt; also musste er Bakura machen lassen.  
  
Bakura packte Mariks Kinn und hielt es so fest, damit er seinen Kopf nicht mehr in eine andere   
  
Richtung drehen konnte. Dann kam er immer näher an die Lippen des Jüngeren heran und leckte   
  
langsam über sie.   
  
„Ba..." Weiter kam Marik nicht, denn Bakuras Zunge hatte sich schon in Mariks Mund geschoben.   
  
Dieser überlegte, was er tun könne und anstatt tatenlos zuzusehen, biss er kräftig zu. Der   
  
Weißhaarige schrie laut auf und schubste sich von ihm weg.   
  
„DU...! SPINNST DU?? DU KLEINES..."  
  
Marik grinste und versuchte vergeblich seine Fesseln zu lösen. Bakura, der sich wieder etwas beruhigt   
  
hatte, meinte lächelnd:   
  
„Vergiss es! Den Knoten bekommst du nicht auf. Nur mit einem Messer, aber das hast du ja nicht..."  
  
Marik schaute ihn hilfesuchend an und sein Blick wurde zu einer verängstigten Mine, als Bakura   
  
langsam wieder über das Bett auf allen Vieren auf ihn zukroch. Als er über ihm war und ihm direkt ins   
  
Gesicht blickte, sagte er grinsend:   
  
„Ich glaub, ich sollte dir mal ein paar Regeln nennen, die du auch zu befolgen hast, Kleiner."   
  
Marik schaute zur Seite weg und schwieg. Plötzlich machte ihn Bakura vom Bettpfosten los und zog   
  
ihn hoch. Er drückte den Sandblonden Jungen fest an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:   
  
„Du kommst hier nicht weg.. Mach lieber was ich dir sage, dann wird alles leichter für dich!"  
  
Marik wehrte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts. Bakura zog ihn vom Bett hoch und drückte ihn mit dem   
  
Rücken an die Wand. Dann packte er das eine Handgelenk Mariks und befestigte es weit neben ihm   
  
mit einem Riemen an der Wand. So auch das Andere, nur auf der anderen Seite. Er zog die Riemen   
  
ganz straff, sodass Marik gerade noch so einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken konnte. Wollte   
  
Bakura, dass seine Hände abstarben oder was?  
  
So stand Marik da an die Wand gefesselt und starrte Bakura angsterfüllt an. Dieser legte seine Hände   
  
an Mariks Hüften und lehnte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Na.. Was ist? Willst du tun, was ich von dir verlange?", fragte er den Gefesselten, welcher versuchte,   
  
keine Mine zu verziehen.   
  
„Scheinbar nicht...", meinte Bakura enttäuscht und wollte sich abwenden.  
  
Er entschied sich jedoch anders und wandte sich wieder Marik zu. Dann leckte er ihm erneut über den   
  
Hals und Marik empfand dies diesmal fast als angenehm, doch kurz darauf wurde dieses Gefühl von   
  
einem stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hüfte begleitet. Der Dieb hatte seine Fingernägel tief in Mariks   
  
Haut geschlagen und gekratzt. Der braungebrannte Ägypter kniff die Augen zusammen und   
  
unterdrückte erneut einen Schmerzensschrei. Bakura lachte etwas und ging einige Schritte von ihm   
  
weg. Dann fragte er:  
  
„Na... Bekomme ich bald mal eine Antwort?"  
  
Der Gefragte schüttelte den Kopf und Bakura nahm einen langen, dicken Lederstriemen in die Hand,   
  
welcher auf einem Tisch in der Ecke lag. Mit beiden Händen zog er die Peitsche straff, was Marik noch   
  
mehr Angst in die Augen trieb.   
  
„Sehe ich da etwa Angst in deinen Augen liegen, mein Kleiner? Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal ein paar   
  
Lektionen erteilen und dir ein paar Regeln erklären...!"   
  
Marik keuchte vor Schreck und Angst auf und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Bakura merkte dies   
  
natürlich und genoss es richtig, den Jungen so zu sehen.   
  
„Fangen wir an!", sagte er. „Also.. Lektion 1! Du tust nur das, was ich sage, verstanden?"  
  
Er schlug zu und auf Mariks nackter Brust erschien ein blutiger Streifen der Peitsche. Der Junge aber   
  
biss die Zähne zusammen und gab keinen Ton von sich. Gerade weil Bakura keine Bestätigung von   
  
Marik erhalten hatte, schlug er erneut zu und sagte:  
  
„Bist wohl einer von der Sorte, die sich weigern was zu sagen, aber am Ende doch das tun, was man   
  
von ihnen will, wenn man die richtigen Methoden anwendet... Na ja..  
  
Weiter.. Lektion 2. Was ich sage wird auch gemacht und zwar ohne zu zögern!"  
  
Ein dritter Peitschenhieb traf Mariks Brust, welche schon ganz Blutverschmiert war und jetzt gab er   
  
auch einen kleinen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von sich.  
  
Bakura lachte leise.  
  
„Na endlich.. Ich dachte schon, du verspürst gar nichts.. Hast du jetzt die zwei Sachen mitgekriegt,   
  
die ich dir gesagt habe?"   
  
Marik lies nur den Kopf hängen und sagte nichts. Sein Körper schmerzte zu sehr und seine Kräfte   
  
ließen langsam nach. Gerade weil er nichts sagte, handelte er sich noch zwei Peitschenhiebe ein, bei   
  
denen er diesmal laut aufschrie und schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
„Was wollt ihr, Prinz Yami?", wurde der zukünftige Pharao vom Priester gefragt, welcher von Sklaven   
  
und Sklavinnen umgeben war, die ihm Luft zufächelten und ihm Trauben und Wein reichten.  
  
Jono sowie die Soldaten und Diener Yamis gingen vor dem ältlichen Priester auf die Knie, wie es sich   
  
gehörte doch Prinz Yami machte keine Anstanden den Priester, welcher oben auf dem Thron saß, zu   
  
respektieren und ihm sein Haupt dazubieten.   
  
„Ich will erst mal wissen, warum wir so lange warten mussten!", sagte Yami energisch und der   
  
Priester zischte ihn an:  
  
„Mäßigt euren Ton, mein Prinz!"  
  
Jono, der immer noch auf den Knien war flüsterte seinem Gebieter zu:   
  
„Los.. sonst tut er dir noch was böses.. Geh auf die Knie.. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal!"  
  
Yami sank langsam zu Boden und der Hohepriester sagte:   
  
„Na also! Geht doch, mein lieber Prinz! Und jetzt, was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?"  
  
„Ich bin hier um im Namen meines Vaters ein Freundschaftsgeschenk zu überreichen...", kam es von   
  
Yami und er deutete auf seinen besten Freund.   
  
„Verschwindet wieder! Ich brauche ihn nicht!"  
  
„Was? Das war aber eine schnelle Entscheidung!", platzte es aus Yami heraus.   
  
„Nun.. Ihr habt recht, Prinz! Ich werde ihn mir doch erst mal anschauen..."  
  
Der alte Mann stand mühsam von seinem Thron auf und kam auf Jono zugewankt.  
  
Als er vor ihm stand befahl er, dass er aufstehen sollte, was Jono dann auch tat. Der Priester   
  
betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, wie eine Ware, die man im Supermarkt begutachten konnte und am   
  
Ende sagte er:   
  
„Er sieht zwar gut aus, aber ich hab schon so viele Sklaven in diesem Tempel, da brauche ich keine   
  
mehr... Und aus dem Königshaus brauch ich schon gar keinen!"   
  
Der Priester wankte zu seinem Thron zurück und lies sich wieder darauf nieder.   
  
Mit den Zähnen knirschend zischte Yami ihn an: „Ihr weigert euch also das Geschenk anzunehmen,   
  
was mein Vater macht und Ihr wagt es, den Königshof zu beleidigen?"   
  
Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, sagte der alte Mann ruhig:   
  
„Ja ich weigere mich und ich wage es mich, Yami. Euer Vater kann mir nichts entgegen setzen und Ihr   
  
werdet auch bald untergehen!"  
  
„DAS IST EINE DROHUNG!", rief der Hauptmann und Yami sagte wütend:  
  
„Er hat recht! Ihr droht mir und dem ganzen Königshaus! Das wird Euch noch teuer zu stehen   
  
bekommen, mein lieber Priester! Ihr hört noch von uns!"   
  
Yami warf seinen Umhang über die Schulter und ging eilenden Schrittes aus dem Raum, gefolgt von   
  
Jono und den Soldaten sowie den Dienern.   
  
Der Soldatenhauptmann, welcher zuletzt aus dem Raum kam, knallte die Tür mit einem   
  
ohrenbetäubenden Knall zu, der jeden zusammenzucken lies. Jedoch sagte Yami nichts, denn er war   
  
noch viel zu wütend auf den alten Priestersack, wie er ihn in Gedanken nannte.   
  
‚Dafür muss ich Jono nicht hergeben', dachte der Pharao und begann alles optimistischer zu sehen.   
  
Lächelnd schaute er seinen Freund an, welcher fragte:   
  
„Was ist denn? Was ist denn so lustig, mein Prinz?"  
  
„Na ja.. Du musst jetzt nicht im Tempel sein, sondern kannst wieder in den Palast! Ist doch toll!"  
  
„Freut euch da mal nicht zu früh, Prinz!"  
  
Die Stimme kam von Seth, der am Eingang des Tempels stand und fies grinste.   
  
„Nur weil mein Vater keine Sklaven braucht, heißt das nicht, dass ich keine brauche!"   
  
Er schritt auf den Pharao und Jono zu und begutachtete den Blonden.   
  
„Ihr müsst wissen, mein Prinz, mein einer Sklave ist verschwunden und unauffindbar... Da kann ich   
  
einen so hübschen Ersatz gut gebrauchen..." Seth packte Jono am Kinn und hielt ihn fest. Dann strich   
  
er ihm die Haare aus den Augen und meinte zu Yami:   
  
„Ich nehme ihn! Und jetzt verschwindet, mein Prinz!"  
  
„Das könnt Ihr vergessen! Jono war Eurem Vater bestimmt und nicht euch!"   
  
„Na und? Ich bekomme ihn ja doch! Yami.. In meinem Leben habe ich bisher alles bekommen, was   
  
ich wollte. Also wenn Ihr jetzt endlich verschwinden wollet und den Sklaven hier lassen würdet..!",   
  
sagte Seth mit einem bedrohlich aggressiven Unterton. „...währe ich Euch sehr dankbar!"  
  
„Nein! Jono, komm wir gehen!", sagte Yami und schritt mit seinem Gefolge an ihm vorbei.   
  
„Warte Yami!", befahl der Hohepriester und der Prinz drehte sich zu Seth um, um den sich jetzt einige   
  
Soldaten des Tempels postiert hatten. Weitaus mehr als die kleine Gruppe Yamis. Seths Augen   
  
funkelten bedrohlich und er zischte:  
  
„Wenn Ihr den Blonden mitnehmen wollt, tut das, aber dann werde ich Euch töten lassen. Ich habe   
  
kein Problem damit. Also lasst ihn hier, wenn Ihr die nächste Zeit lebend überstehen wollt!"  
  
Yami schnaubte und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, lief Jono an ihm vorbei, direkt auf Seth zu.  
  
Neben ihm blieb er stehen und sagte mit gesenktem Blick:   
  
„Geh, Yami! Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du dein Leben für mich riskieren willst. Geh bitte! Ich werd   
  
schon klar kommen!"   
  
„Jono..."  
  
Mit noch einem Blick zurück verließ der Prinz das heilige Gebäude und machte sich auf den Weg   
  
zurück in die Pharaonenstadt.  
  
((Jaijai! Erstes Kapitel fertig o Hoffe man kommt klar mit den Szenenwechseln.. z.B. Baku/Marik   
  
zu Yami usw..  
  
Hab auch noch net viel Shounen-ai drin... des kommt noch! Ich hoff des wird dann net unter   
  
Hentai hochgeladen   
  
-.-)) 


End file.
